Alpha's and Omega's
by LoveBloom87
Summary: The Winx and Specialist, have known each other since puppyhood, but they are on the oppose ends of the social structure with Bloom,Stella,Musa as the energetic Alpha's Flora, Techna,Layla being their omega sister's and Sky,Brandon, riven being the fun Omega's and but then,Bloom,Stella,and Musa and sky,Brandon, riven are captured for a wolf repopulation project full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy!_

_Disclamer: i don't own winx club nor alpha and omega_

* * *

_Summary:_

_In Jasper National Park, the Winx and Specialist, have known each other since puppyhood, but they are on the oppose ends of the social structure with Bloom,Stella, and Musa as the energetic Alpha's with their 3 omega sister's Flora, Techna, and Layla all being the daughter's of the pack leader and Sky, Brandon, and Riven being the good humoured Omegas and Helia, Nabu, and Timmy being alpha's from another pack. That social structure forces Bloom, Stella, and Musa to accept an arranged marriage with Helia, Nabu, and Timmy from the Eastern Pack to unite the packs for peace, regardless of Sky, Brandon and riven's hopeless attraction for the girls. Before that union can occur, Stella, Bloom, and Musa + Brandon, Sky, and Riven are captured by the park's rangers and sent to an Idaho park as part of a wolf repopulation project. Mindful of their duties, the girls are determined to return to Jasper and the boy's offer to help with the assistance of two odd geese. However, as this disparate group struggle through the dangers to get home, a growing mutual appreciation of their talents and then a deeper love threatens to disastrously complicate everything if they make it back._

_Parings: BxS, SxB, RxM, TxT FxH,FxN_

* * *

**With the boys**

Sky: It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind.

Riven: sky, you are totally genius dude

Brandon: Come on. Let's do this!

riven: Air wolf!

all: wooo hoo

Sky: Guys? Guys!

Sky: We're not moving!

brandon: well maybe we need to- WHOA!

**With the Girls**

Bloom: These caribou are ours.

Techna: Bloom, Musa,Stella were not caribou. were your sisters! _(AN: yup in this story they are all sisters)_

Layla: woo i think we lost them

Musa: Gotcha!

Layla,Techna,flora: AHHH!

Flora: come on omegas don't play like this!

Stella: Haha you can't escape the greatest alphas ever.

(just then stella ran into a tree and musa and bloom ran into her)

Flora: well, we just did

**With the boys:**

Riven: We're going to die!

Sky: just keep it steady! Keep it steady!

Brandon: What was I thinking?

Riven: That was great!

Brandon: We are flying today, guys.

Riven: sky? ?

sky: what?

Brandon: rock

Sky: huh?... Oh

**With the alpha's (Musa, Stella, bloom)**

stella: Ow my tail

Musa: that was sooooo much fun

Bloom: but they got the last lick my going after them

Stella: kay Look! there are the boys lets go!

while stella and musa ran after the boys bloom ran off and leaped into the air while in the air she saw sky flying of a cliff and crashed into him while in the air

Bloom: Sky?

Sky: Bloom?

Sky: What are you doing up here?

Bloom: me and my sisters are practice-hunting for our lunch.

Sky: Good, 'cause I'm about to lose mine

Bloom: You are? ewww!

Sky: I'll try to swallow it.

Stella: guys look up in the sky it's bloom and sky

Musa: AND THEIR ABOUT TO CRASH INTO US! RUN!

All: owww!

Riven: to late

Girls: hahaha to funny

Oritel: Bloom, Stella, Musa It's time to go.

Stella: were coming, Daddy

Sky: Where are you going?

Bloom: were going to alpha school

Musa: yeah it go's on til spring

Boys: Spring? ?

Brandon: But that's a whole winter away

Stella: we know, but it's worth it

Bloom: But by next spring,we will trained Alpha!

Musa: the future leader's of the pack.

Stella: No doubt you'll be a clever Omega's.

Bloom: omega's learn to keep the peace

Oritel: Girls!

Bloom: coming daddy!

Musa: and riven

Riven: yeah

Musa: remind us all to have fun.

Riven: sure thing

Girls: goodbye!

Boy's: *sigh* bye..

Brandon: cheer up sky

Riven: yeah i know what will cheer you up

Sky: what?

Brandon: Wolf pile! ?

Boy: hahaha

Girls: Silly Omegas

* * *

_Hope you liked the first chapter! IT's short ik but it's a start! I'll be expecting some reviews before i post the next chapter (hint-Hint)_

_Btw: my other stories will be updated soon i got a new laptop while my other one (with all my stories on it) is being fixed! it will be fixed by Friday _


	2. Moonlight howl! :D

_AN: Ta Da! New chapter for ya! Sorry for the late update! :D_

* * *

**One winter later**

Sky: Ahh...morning boy's

Brandon: I taste the wind

Riven: It's Spring finally I was sick of snow

Sky: Guys come here...Look who's back from Alpha school.

Sky: whoa bloom looks... HOT

Riven: same with musa

Brandon: stella is...WOW

Sky: Wait forget about it, guys their alpha's now.

Brandon: and were-

Riven: omega's.

Boys *sigh*

Riven: wait-wait look

Brandon: well looks like we're eating caribou tonight, boys.

Sky: or not look Eastern Pack wolves.

Down with the girls

Bloom: Stella, Musa, we've got company

Stella: grrrr eastern pack wolfs

Musa: look their chaseing the caribou onto there turf!

Bloom: Great. There goes dinner.

Musa: And there goes stella

Stella: you stupid Eastern dog! That was our hunt

You can't just snake it out from under us!

Bloom: Stella, back off.

Icy: You better listen to her

Both stella and musa start fighting with the trix

Bloom: hey, break it up Stella, Musa, break it up!

Sky: All right, Omegas, duty calls.

Stop it! Stella! Musa!, stop!

Sky: Hey!

Bloom: Sky?

Musa: I'm still going to tear this snaggletooth fool apart.

Riven: Girls, lower the boom!

Musa: riven, we don't have time for fun.

Brandon: Girls, girls, come on. Don't get your fur in a bun

Sky: You eastern wolves are making us look bad.

Brandon: Come on, the caribou are laughing at us.

when they all turned around they saw the caribou laughing at them mooning them

Riven: Now, that's a moon I don't want to howl to

All: Hahahah

Oritel: Western hunt group, get back to the den

Musa,Bloom,Stella: yes daddy

Oritel: Eastern pack wolfs, go home. Now!

Oritel: Omegas, good job.

Musa: Just great

Stella: that was our first hunt,

Bloom: and we blew it!

Brandon: girls, girls, girls

Riven: Don't beat yourself up. That's crazy you were amazing

Sky: we mean, if anyone's hungry, they can eat...

Brandon: They can always eat...

Riven: They can eat berries

Sky: Berries are really nutritious.

Bloom: Yeah. Tell that to a hungry pack

**At The Den**

Oritel: The Eastern Wolves ruined the girls hunt

Mariam: Grrrr

Oritel: Calm down luckily, the Omegas were there to break up the fight

Mariam: Flora?

Flora: What? -

Mariam: Very funny. Stop playing with your plants

Mariam: Techna stop writing in the dirt dear

Techna: sorry...

Mariam: Stella,Bloom,Musa you're slouching... Thank you

Mariam: Do you see how strong and beautiful you all are

Mariam: Oritel? Come join us for dinner?

Oritel: in a minute

Mariam: Now!

Oritel: yes dear...

_(AN: haha he is afraid of her Tee hee)_

Mariam: Thank you, honey

Oritel: Scraps and bones is no kind of dinner! Not for my pack.

Stella: were sorry, Dad

Musa: it's just those Eastern Wolves

Oritel: It's not your fault they crossed into our territory,they broke pack law

Oritel whoever ruined their hunt find them on rip their tail off and shove it down there throat

Flora to techna: mom is kinda scary

Techna: agreed

Bloom: I need some air

Stella and Musa: us too, excuse us

(when musa and stella walked out they saw bloom laughing)

Musa: Whats so funny Bloom

Bloom: look it's the boys

Sky: Guys, honestly, caribou is overrated

Brandon: Instead, now, keep an open mind,I just want you to have an open mind here

Riven: we bring you berries

once he said berries the other wolfs started giving them death glares

Sky: no...how about squirrels?

Riven: heh heh Bad joke

Stella: Hahaha

Musa: yeah and- wait where is dad going?

Bloom: i don't know let follow him

_**With Oritel**_

Tony: Oritel!

Oritel: Tony! You're looking good

Tony: yeah but my back feels like wood.I got this disk that keeps cracking

Oritel: Yeah, Tony, you are one crazy wolf.

Tony: -Yeah?

Oritel: -Yeah ...Like that little game of tag during my daughter's hunt

Tony: You know there's no caribou left in the east

Oritel: You got a problem

Tony: Unite the packs,It was you who gave the big speech that your daughter's and my son's would marry and unite the packs my son's know their responsibility's! What your daughter's? do they know their's

Oritel: Don't worry. they know

Tony: Good Then they can meet my son's **tonight** at the moonlight howl

I won't let my pack starve, oritel

If we have to, we'll fight for the valley

Oritel: That would be a big mistake.

Musa: dad?

Oritel: oh girls it's... ? ?.. ?..

Bloom: It's okay, Dad. we understand. it's...it's our responsibility

_**With the guy's**_

Sky: Guys, we got to get ready for the moonlight howl

Sky: Guys, girls

Both: Girls!

second's later riven and brandon were out of the puddle they were in and running to sky

Sky: You are cool.

Riven: we know let's go now

_**With the girls**_

Oritel: girls, you look so beautiful.

Mariam: Now, if those boy's get out of line take those beautiful teeth of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go until the body stops shaking ok my sweet's she said while walking inside leaving the girls shocked

Oritel: If my little girls don't want to do this,if their's not ready...

Stella: Don't worry, Dad. were ready

Musa: Come on, Techna

Bloom: let's go Flora

Stella: let's roll layla

All three: Okay. Okay were coming

**_At the hill_**

Riven: I will handle this.. watch them fall for me

Riven: Hey

Riven: Hey

Riven to brandon: That's all I've got.

Sky: I saw the whole thing, riven And, I cannot believe they didn't just fall all over you.

i mean when you yelled, "Hey,"I thought you cinched it right there

Riven: So, you think you can do better blonde

Sky: Please The next girl that comes up the hill, she's mine.

When all three looked at the hill they saw Bloom,Stella,and Musa coming and their jaw's dropped

Brandon: I've never seen stella look that good

Riven: Musa is hot! H-O-T...hot

Sky: I'll be right back.

Brandon: and where do you think you're going? ?

Riven: you know the rules were not allowed to howl with them their Alpha's

Sky: Guys, I know. I... I was just... Kidding.

Brandon: Cheer up, buddy. You still go-

before he could finish all three fell off the cliff and landed in a tree

Flora: So, do you see the boy's

Musa: were not even sure what they looks like. But I'm sure...

We'll... know... them... when... we see them.

and before them the six girls stood there in awe when they saw the three alpha's waiting for them

Nabu: Hey, girls

before the three boy's could reach them layla, techna, and flora could barely stand and were leaning on their sisters

bloom:Flora stand up

Stella: Layla get off of me your jacking up my hair

Musa: Techna! im going to fall

All three: sorry!

Bloom: hi boy's it's nice to-

before she could finish riven,brandon, fell out of the tree landing in between the boy's and the girls

Musa: Riven!

Stella: brandon!

Bloom: Sky! rude much!

Helia: Who's are the coyote's

Riven: Who are the coyote? I get it That's good, 'cause were, like...

Musa: -No one important.

Stella: Layla,techna,flora why don't you take little riven, brandon, and sky and run along

Flora: Come on boy's let's go eat some of those bitter berries

**_With Bloom and Helia_**

Bloom: So, tell me about yourself What does helia like to do? ?

Helia: Well, i love drawing here let me draw a picture of a flower

Bloom: oh ok well i just gonna go drink of water...kay

Helia: ok hurry back

Bloom: yeah, yeah

**_With Timmy and Stella_**

Stella: well enough of me what about you...huh?

Timmy: well i really like to do math problems...you know

Stella: oh really..hold that thought my mouth is dry

Timmy: ok

**With Musa and nabu**

Nabu: Me well i'm really into fitness, you know

Rabbit sprints, tree squats. ? ?

You know us Alphas got to keep fit to lead the pack.

But, what really gets me going is... ?..

(nabu does a really bad howl)

Nabu: Was it good for you

Musa: Unbelievable.

You know...

I just... Just... Hold on a sec cause I'm going to be right back.

I... I need some water. Some water. Okay So, I'll... Just... Hold on.

Nabu: No worries. I'll just keep my vocal chords warm

Musa: Yeah. you do that

_**At the lake**_

Bloom: jeez thank god i got out of that one!

Stella: bloom? why are you here?

Bloom: my partner was not my type

Stella: Really! me too i got a nerd

Musa: why are you girls here

Both: Bad partners

Musa me too

Bloom: what was wrong with yours

Musa: he can't howl!

Stella: that was him howling i thought that a animal was dying!

Musa: yeah well-

Riven: hello ladies

Sky: where are your partners

Bloom: we're just taking a little break.

Brandon: A break? ?

Stella: What? Is that so strange? ? ?

Brandon: No. No, no, no, no. Are you kidding? I always like to take a break 10 minutes into a howl.

Bloom: Well, we do

Sky: Your howling partners, their's not a...their's not a studs

Brandon: Not studs but, like, it's like "studs" but... ? ?.. ? ?..

Riven: duds. duds That's it

Musa: puh...Nooo their not duds In fact, riven, you'd be surprised to find that they is are ...

Brandon: Strong!

Stella Yes. Yes! Strong! And their... their... ? ? ? ?.. ?..

Riven: -Proud!

Musa: Yes! Yes Proud. And ...What's the word I'm looking for? ? ?.. ?

Sky: An Alpha's Alpha.

Bloom: That is right! their an Alpha's Alpha.

Bloom OH! you make me so mad!

Sky: Hey, we were just kidding...

while the boy's were talking Musa, Stella, and Bloom were shot with darts makeing them act as if they were drunk

Bloom: hey... you're kind of cute

Sky: Really? You think... So, do you mean "Cute" in, like, a rugged kind of handsomely "Cute" or a-

before he could finish riven, brandon,and sky were shot with darts make them ask drunk as well _(AN: Lol)_

Stella: I'll meet you on Mars

Musa: right after I eat the Milky Way.

Riven: That sounds good.

Brandon: Save some for me.

Finally all six of them pass out on the floor

Man 1: Bag them up, boys. We're going to Idaho

Man 2: You got it, chief.

* * *

_An: Whats gonna happen next? to be honest i have no idea! R&R_


	3. Idaho!

**_6 hours later_**

Sky: Ugh... where are we

Bloom: Sky is that you

Stella: Where are we

Musa: I don't know

Riven: Maybe we're dead.

Riven: don't be stupid were definitely NOT dead

Brandon: At least they left us some water.

Stella: You got water?

Brandon: Nope. Definitely not water.

Sky: Bloom, what are you doing?

Bloom: Trying to get out.

Brandon: everyone just calm down

Riven: yeah maybe they're taking us to where there's more food

Musa: yeah...OR maybe we are the food!

Stella: you're right. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight

**_an hour later_**

Man 1: All right. Set them free

as soon as the man opened the cage's all six sprinted out

Man 2: Look at them go

Musa: This isn't Jasper!

Riven: Yeah, but it sure does... Rock!

Bloom: Get down before you get hit!

Stella: look down there!

Sky: Looks like they're playing some sort of weird game

Musa: Maybe they can tell us how to get home

Riven: Yeah. And if they can't, we can eat them

Bloom: Yeah. Boys Follow our lead

before the boys could protest the girls had already jumped off the cliff,and had done 3 flips and landed firmly on their feet. but when the boy's jumped they just landed on their butts

Sky: Yeah, right behind you

**_with the geese _**

Avalon: Now you will see, this shot is mine.

Wizgiz: Splendid! Wonderful hit, sir

Avalon: Did you see that? Did you see that? ? ?

Wizgiz: I guess the birdie ruined your Birdie

Avalon: You mark it "Birdie" because it would have gone in

Wizgiz: Technically, sir, it might have gone in.

Avalon: That silly bird stopped my shot from going in

wizgiz: Well, it... It was an obstacle And everyone has to play with the obstacles You know, we wouldn't want to lie

Avalon: This is not a lie. This is not a lie if you are French.

Wizgiz: Well, French-Canadian. There's a slash,a hyphen, in between there

Avalon -I say French.

Wizigz :Canadian

Avalon: French

Wizgiz: Canadian.

French!

Wizgiz: Canadian, sir-

May I just say, though, that you are a wonderful golfer

Avalon: And you are a very good caddie.

Wizgiz: But-Take off!

Avalon: Wizgiz:, what is wrong with you- Oh!

avalon froze when he saw six wolves walking to him

Avalon: Hello. You are wolves I have not seen many wolves in these parts But I am not afraid of wolves. No I like wolves

Musa: Good. 'Cause we just want to ask you a few questions

Avalon: You have a question

Stella: Yeah. Where are we? ?

Avalon: Idaho

Brandon: Ida-who? ?

Wizgiz: Idaho, land of mountains, rivers, lakes, and a few billion potatoes

Bloom: What are we doing in Idaho? ? ?

Wizgiz: You were relocated to repopulate.

Avalon: They want you big wolves to make a lot of little wolves.

Sky: Sounds good to me.

Riven: a park shouldn't be without some wolves

Brandon: we mean, only for the good of the park

Wizgiz: So you six are undomesticated partners

Avalon: wizgiz, please. Don't be rude

So, you six are boyfriend's, girlfriend's

Boy's: -Well...-

Girls: No! They yelled while stepping in front of the boy's!

Avalon: You wolves, you are funny

Musa: We have to get home now

Stella: There's going to be trouble if we don't get back to Jasper

Brandon: Right. All right. You're freaking out

Stella: I'm not freaking out we just have to get home

Bloom: And it's about responsibilities. So, we don't expect you to understand.

Musa to avalon: Can you help us? ?

Bloom:we need to get home fast.

Avalon: All right,Where is home sweet home? ?

Girls: Jasper Park, Canada.

Avalon: Jasper park? Get out of here. We love Jasper Park!

Bloom: So, you can help us, then, get home.

Wizgiz: We haven't played Jasper in quite a while.I think it would be a smashing idea.

Avalon: This is true. So, of course we will help. mostly because I like you six. You make me laugh.

Wizgiz: And you didn't eat us, so we owe you favor

**_In jasper_**

Tony: Where did they go Oritel

Oritel: Maybe I should ask you

Tony: You know that's not my style.

Oritel: My wolfs, knows your style.

Mariam: I just want to say one thing. If any of you wolves have hurt my daughters I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat,so you can see my claws tear your carcass open! _(AN: WOW! o.o)_

Flora: Mom?

Mariam: Not now, my dears. Mommy's in a rage.

Layla: Well, since bloom,stella,and musa stood up the boy's

Techna: we could show them around until they get back.

Nabu: I wouldn't say "Stood up."

Mariam: BOY'S!

All three: Sounds good to us.

Mariam: Isn't that sweet? they get it from me.

Tony: really?

Mariam: What did you say tony?

Tony: Nothing! nothing at all

Mariam: thats what i thought!

Tony: Anyway I'll give them till the full moon. If their not back by then we WILL fight for the vally!


	4. Cupcakes

_A new day a new chapter :D_

* * *

Avalon: Your ride home.

Wizgiz: Quick! Get in!

Brandon: What? Boxed up twice in one are the odds

Stella: Wait their coming Hide! Hide! under the truck

Avalon: That right there is Garn and Debbie Theocarcus. Lucky for you, they travel every year to Jasper right after Sawtooth. Now, he was in a motorcycle gang, and she was a librarian. And opposites attract, if you will.

Wizgiz: Exactly. In this case,it was a bookstore that also sold beer

Bloom: Come on. We have to get in

Musa: yeah while they are distracted

_One by each of them hopped in the back without being noticed_

riven: All right. Here we go.

Avalon: Good luck!

Avalon: We will be watching out for you from above!

wizgiz: Well, I'll be watching out for you. He will be breathing heavily

_**Jasper**_

Helia: So, why is this called Rabbit Poo Mountain

Flora: Because this is where rabbits like to poo.

Boys: YUCK! eww!

Girls: hahaha

Flora: I was just kidding

Layla: Silly boy's

Nabu: I get it. You're funny Omegas

Timmy: Okay. Make us laugh

techna turned and layed and her back and started waving her paws

Techna: What am I? ?

Timmy: You got me

Techna: It's a turtle that fell and can't get up

Timmy: That's pretty good

Layla: My turn Okay. What's this?

_Layla dropped to the ground and opened her mouth and stuck out her tounge _

Nabu:Beats me

Layla: It's turtle road kill.

Helia: What else can you do?

Flora:We just do turtles

Helia: Okay, it's our turn

Timmy: want to see something Alpha's can do?

Girls: umm...

Layla: Would our mother approve? ?

Nabu: Of course.

Flora: Well, okay then

**_In the forest_**

Oritel: Keep must find them before tomorrow night

Mariam: Oritel look, it's the flower's they were wearing

Oritel: Don't worry, Mariam they're the finest Alphas I've trained

Mariam: I'm not, Oritel, their also the finest Alpha's I've ever trained

**_Back in Idaho _**

_Bloom,Stella,and Musa were looking out the window when suddenly all three of them fell off the long chair they were laying on_

Musa: Why did we stop?

_all three looked at the three omegas and saw them hopping around_

Musa: What's wrong with you?

Riven: We have to go

Stella: You can't leave. Can't you hold it?

Brandon:No! we can't.

Stella: Well, did you try crossing your legs?

Brandon: Yes!

Bloom: Holding your breath?

Sky: Yes! we almost passed out

Musa: -Closing your eyes and...

Riven: -In or out, we are going

_with those word the 3 omega's jumped off the truck and ran to where the trash was_

Bloom: Would you hurry

Sky: we can't go when I feel pressured

Musa: Your point is...

Riven: turn around

Girls: Go!

_With that the 3 girls turned around and waited for 7 minutes then turned back around to see that the boy's were eating cupcakes and marshmallows from the trash_

Stella: What are they doing?!

Musa: Oh Boys

Bloom: Come on boy's before-

Random men: It's rabid wolf's!

Random man: Max, bring that gun!

_then a really tall man come out with a gun and pointed towards Sky, Brandon and riven_

Man: This is it for you, wolf's. Any last wishes

_Before the man could do anything else Stella and Musa pounced on the man with the gun while bloom brought the boys to a hole under a gate_

Man: Max, they're getting away!

Max: let em go

**_In the forest_**

Brandon: Ok, thinking with our belly instead of our head, not a good idea.

Sky: I say we build a comfy den...

Bloom: -I'm going home.

Sky: Great, You're going home, and it's raining

Musa: Im going with her

Stella: Me too

All three: And we are not stopping

_The boy's suddenly get an idea to do a rain dance_

Boys: Rain, rain, go away

Get out of here, rain No one wants you around

Musa: What are you doing?

Riven: It's...it's a rain dance, to stop it from raining

Musa: rain dances only make it rain

Riven: Right! Well, just do it backwards.

_then they start dancing backwards_

Sky: Hey that actually worked

Bloom: no, your just standing over a huge leaf

Sky: Duh. i knew that

Stella: Hate to break it to you but- _{cough-cough}_

Brandon: Stella are you ok

Stella: Im fine, Im fine

Musa: Better safe than sorry Stella

Stella: But im fine let's keep going

Bloom: Sorry girly, but your catching a cold in this rain

Bloom And Musa: Remember family comes before your duty

Brandon: Come on. Let's get her out of the rain

Stella: Okay

Brandon: wait you look weak stell, here let me carry you

_Before stella could protest Brandon had already lifted her off her paws and on to his back and brought her to the cave Riven found and put her down_

Riven: I hope im not the only one when I say this but, I'm tired

Bloom: Me too

Sky: Me three

Musa: A good nights rest will do us all good

Riven: YES! finally time to relax

_the girls just rolled their eyes at his comment and went to their side of the cave while the boy's when to the other and they all fell asleep except for Stella and Brandon so stella walked up to him_

Stella: Hey Brandon

Brandon: Yeah Stell

Stella: Thank you.

_With those words Stella kissed his cheek and walked to bed before she got their she looked back at Brandon and saw that he looked love struck and giggled_

Brandon: N-no p-problem Stell

**_At Jasper _**

Wolf Scout: Sir, we've searched the entire territory

Oritel: and still no sign of them

Wolf Scout: No sir... Sir?

Oritel:We must defend our territory

Wolf Scout: Yes sir

* * *

_Like it!_

_Which couple do you think should have the next romantic moment in the next chapter i just can't chose, and should I add Roxy and Andy?_


	5. The Train

**_AN: Sorry if this chapter is not that good! _**

* * *

_Outside the cave_

Roxy: Yo Andy theirs someone in our cave

Andy: There Is?!

Roxy: YES!

Andy: Ok let me handle this, you stay here and watch the kids

Kids" Go get them daddy! Go! Go! Go!

**_(An: Didnt see that coming did ya? XD)_**

_[Roxy and Andy had 3 baby pup's, Two girls and a boy, One girl was named Flower the other was named Sophie and the boy was named Rocky. Sophie's fur was light pink and the tip of her ears and tail where orange along with her paws, she had light purple eyes. Flower looked like Sophie because they were twins except she had Blue eyes. Rocky had Black fur with snow white paws and tail with deep coffee brown colored eyes]_

_Andy then starts walking to the cave_

Wizgiz: Well, well, well. What do we have here

Roxy: Avalon! Wizgiz!

Avalon: Hello my dear, how are you

Roxy: Great, me, Andy, and the pups missed you two, Why are you here?

Avalon: We are checking on the wolf's we are helping

Roxy: Oh so those are your friends

Wizgiz: Yes and-

AHHHH!

_they all ran inside to see what happened, when they we in they saw Andy was standing face to with Bloom both looking angry and Sky was standing beside her. Brandon was beside Stella looking more scared than she was and Riven standing next to Musa. If you looked at the girls closely you could see flames in their eyes._

Roxy: Andy what are you doing?

Andy: What does it look like?

Roxy: It looks like you are about to fight a girl

Andy: Oh

Roxy: Besides that you are being rude, did you ask them why they are here?

Andy: No

Roxy: That's what I thought, _{to Bloom} _Hi my name is Roxy and that is Andy and these are my kids

Flower: Hello,My name is Flower

Sophie: Hi, My name is Sophie

Rocky: Hey, I'm Rocky

_the girls couldn't help but giggle at the little kids_

Bloom: Hi, my name is Bloom, and these are my sisters

Stella: my name is Stella

Musa: My name is Musa

Sky: I'm sky and that's Brandon and Riven

Riven: To answer your question we were sleeping in here because of the rain

Brandon: Yeah, we are trying to find our way home

Andy: And where is home?

Musa: Jasper

Avalon: Speaking of which,I give you a first class ticket home. It's a straight shot right to the pin And you blow it?

Riven: Yep. Over some cupcakes

Avalon: Ridiculous dessert. "Cupcakes"

Wizgiz: Actually, they're quite delicious.

Stella: There has to be another way for us to get to Jasper

Avalon: Another way? Another way? Always another am I, a travel agent? ?

Brandon: Come on. What, are you kidding me? A great sportsman like yourself always knows a few ways to win the game.

Avalon: Well, there could be a train.

Roxy: Actually, there is a train. it's the Canadian Express and...

Andy: Yes, and it shoots right by Jasper Park

Wizgiz: -If you can catch it You'll be home in no time.

Stella: Great. So where do we board?

Roxy: It's on the other side of that mountain

Bloom: Thanks for your help

_They start running up the hill _

Roxy: Wait we are coming with you,

Riven: Why?

Roxy: Because I love a great adventure and I want to

Andy: And If she go's then I go

Brandon: Well then Come on!

_Jasper_

Helia: Dinner for six, It's a new move I've been working on for stalking prey

_Helia starts doing all his tricks_

Flora: You're good she said while fanning herself with her tail

Helia: Thanks. Now you try

Flora: No. I... I'm not much of a hunter

Layla: Come on Flora

Tecna: You'll do great

Helia: Just do what I do

Flora: Okay

Helia: Ready -One.

Flora: One

Helia: Two

Flora: Two.

Helia: Three!

_Helia jumps up catching the pine cone he was aiming for, but when flora jumped she missed_

Helia: Flora!

Girls: Lilly!

_Helia moved the bushes out-of-the-way to show Flora sliding around in a log_

Helia: Haha A turtle, right?

_he started laughing but he saw Flora wasnt he stopped_

Flora: I told you I couldn't do It

Helia: Maybe this will help.

_Helia moves Flora's bangs out of her eyes to show her perfect jade eyes_

Helia: Wow

Flora: "Wow" what?

Helia: Your eyes They're beautiful. Come on. Let's try again

_Idaho_

Bloom: Hey Sky I'll race you to the top.

Sky: You're on.

Bloom: Give it up, Sky! You'll never beat me...Sky?

_Sky pops up behind her a hit's her with a snowball_

SKy: Omega one, Alpha zero!

_Bloom smirks at his comment and gets the rest of the girls and ambushes Sky with snowballs_

Sky: Okay! Okay! Enough, enough! Stop! Stop! I get it. I get it. I get it.

Roxy: How's that for a girl's throw?

Sky: Very funny

Girls: Hahahaha

Riven: Well, look who's having fun.

Musa: You know, we should go check on the train.

Stella: Yeah...

Bloom: I'm with you there

Roxy and Andy: Smooth...

_The boy's rolled their eyes _

Sophie: Hi, there.

Baby Bear: What are you? ?

Flower: Well, we are wolf's

I've never seen a wolf let alone ll wolf's .haha You are really strange

Rocky: are we now?

Baby Bear: You're totally weird.

Sophie: Okay, you asked for it.

_Sophie then hit the bear with a snowball and made it cry_

Sophie: No, no, no. it's okay. it's okay I'm really sorry.

_a couple of seconds later a huge mad bear appeared behind the baby bear_

Mom! Get the snowballs ready!

Roxy: The Canadian Express! Kids, the train is coming!

Rocky: Mom!

Roxy: What's wrong with you? ?

Flower: That! she said pointing to the huge bear

Musa: Don't move. We can handle this

Riven: We can? ?

_then 2 more bears appeared_

Stella: Okay, we're in trouble

Bloom: Let me try

_Bloom walked up to the bears but they just knocked her down_

Sky: BLOOM! Get up. Bloom, get up

Bloom: Huh? oh

Andy: Stuck between the cliffs and the isn't good

_then the snow under them fell off the cliff and they were all sliding to the train. and landed in it. All of them shocked about what just happen But then started laughing_

* * *

**_Yeah I know it's bad, but a chapter is a chapter :/ R&R_**


End file.
